Time Falls Away
by BelloftheSea
Summary: I lost something that I don't remember having. I found something that I can't keep. How can I go back to a life that I don't remember? How can I leave the new life I've built here? Do I even have a choice? And if I choose one, will I regret loosing the other?
1. Chapter 1

**Time Falls Away: A **_**Meet the Robinson **_**and **_**Incredibles **_**Fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are the property of _Disney/Pixar_. I do not own them but am grateful for the opportunity to use them in the unleashing of my own imagination.

**Rating:** This story is rated K

* * *

**Chapter 1**

June 6, 2039, 5:47 pm

"So I was thinking we could go camping or something, you know? Kick off the summer with something fun." Wilbur Robinson sat on the work bench in his father's lab, casually tossing a wrench between his hands. Three days into summer vacation and he was already bored. Chargeball was off season till August and most of his friends were either away on family trips or working part-time jobs. It was going to be a long summer if Wilbur didn't find something to occupy his time.

Cornelius pulled his head out from underneath his Experimental Prototype Quantum Teleportation Device and glanced up at his fifteen-year-old son with a grin. "May I have that?" he asked, gesturing to the tool in the boy's hand.

"Oh yeah, sure." Wilbur handed his dad the wrench then absently picked up a screwdriver. Cornelius chuckled and went back to work.

"A camping trip, huh?" He tightened a few bolts on the machine. "You know I'd love to, Wil, but these next few weeks are going to be pretty busy over at Robinson Industries. We've got three debuts scheduled, plus press conferences, and the President is going to be visiting –"

"I know." Wilbur cut him off and hopped down from the work bench. He stuck his head under the E.P.Q.T.D. to look at his dad with a hopeful grin. "Which is why I didn't _exactly_ mean you."

Cornelius knew that tone of voice. He also knew the glint in his son's eyes and suddenly realized that he probably didn't want to know _exactly_ what his son was plotting. He pulled himself out from under the machine and gave his son his full attention. "Alright, what _exactly_ did you mean?"

"That is an excellent question!"

"Wilbur…"

"Okay! Okay! So I was kind of thinking that since you're so busy and all right now that maybe you and I could go camping sometime when you're not so busy. Say… 2009?"

Cornelius sighed, "You want to use the time machine."

"Please! You know it'll be fun! Besides, Lewis and I haven't hung out in like, three months."

The elder Robinson crossed his arms and settled his son with a stern look. "Mhmm, the last time being when you took the time machine without permission and dragged Lewis to Ancient Greece where you nearly laid waste to the Parthenon."

Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "Um… yeah, heh. Consider it a gesture of goodwill that I'm actually asking permission this time?" he asked sheepishly.

Cornelius chuckled. He had to admit, that trip had been fun. Unfortunately, he hadn't known anything about it until Wilbur was already gone. Time travel was funny that way. Although he could now remember all the details of the trips his younger self had made with his son, until his son actually went back in time and altered the past to be that way, he had no idea what would happen; hence his hesitance to allow such time traveling expeditions.

"I don't know Wilbur. It's dangerous."

"Aw, come on Dad! I promise I won't use the time machine to go anywhere else. And I won't bring any 2039 technology to the past with me. I'll go straight to June 6, 2009, stay for a few days and come straight back to June 10, 2039, keeping things linear and all."

'Linear' was the term they used to refer to maintaining age consistency during time travel. In other words, if you spent four days time traveling you should try to come back to the present four days after you left. Although technically a person could spend years time traveling and then return to precisely the moment he left, this would cause a severe age discrepancy. For example, a twenty-year-old returning where a fifteen-year-old had just left would disrupt the time stream. And while a few days didn't make a huge difference, Cornelius insisted upon maintaining linearity whenever possible.

Cornelius smiled, realizing that his son had thought this through pretty well. But there were still too many unknowns. "What if you're seen?"

"We'll be camping. Besides, even if we do run into anyone, it's a lot easier for me to blend in the past where I don't exist yet than it was for Lewis to blend in here, where you do. I've certainly managed it before. I don't even think Mom's realized yet that it was me who help her pick up all of her frogs at the science fair."

"That's true." Cornelius rubbed his chin, considering. "What if one of you gets hurt?"

"I'll bring a first aid kit. Both of us are certified in CPR and First Aid."

"What if both of you get hurt?"

"We'll be careful, Dad. No crazy stunts. Just camping, maybe a little fishing, and hiking on intermediate trails only."

Cornelius was running out of excuses. His son had really planned this out. On the one hand, there were still a lot of unknowns. On the other, he wanted to let his son have these experiences. He had to admit, their time together in the past as friends had brought them closer together in the present as father and son. He knew that his job kept him away from home more often than he would like. Wilbur's adventures with Lewis always gave them something to talk about when he was home. Even if he was busy in his lab, he and Wilbur could spend hours chatting while he worked.

Thinking about work, Cornelius leaned back underneath the E.P.Q.T.D. and made a few more adjustments. Wilbur poked his head beneath the machine again. "Does that mean yes?"

Cornelius kept working while he spoke. "Not just yet. Let me think for a moment. 2009… that was the year… hmm… Oh yeah, that was the year Mom and Dad went on their 10th anniversary vacation to the Alps."

"They went on vacation without you?"

"It wasn't a big deal. I had a symposium that summer so I was pretty busy. Besides, what teenager wants to go along on his parents' anniversary vacation?"

Wilbur thought that over for a moment and then grimaced. "Point taken. But hey, that means I don't have to worry about avoiding Grandma and Grandpa. So I can go, right?"

Cornelius pulled himself out from under the machine, once more and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Not so fast, mister. I'm not sure it's the best time. I was extremely busy getting ready for the symposium."

"All the more reason for you to take your own vacation and spend a few days out in the open air with your favorite son and best friend, Wilbur Robinson. Come on, Dad. If I know Lewis, he hasn't been out of his lab in days and he's eaten nothing but frozen TV dinners and boxed macaroni and cheese. I know he just graduated college but he is still a kid. He _needs_ me. Without me, he'll end up spending the best years of his life acting like an _adult_."

Cornelius had to laugh at that. The kid had him pegged there. Thinking back, the only glimpses he'd had of the outside world that summer were during his trips to and from the symposium. And his meals, when he did remember to eat, hardly classified as sustenance. He had to admit, it would have been nice to have someone show up and remind him to act his age.

"Alright, son. You can go."

"Yes!" Wilbur jumped up and would've sprinted to the nearest travel tube had he not been stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a moment." Cornelius said. "I want to do a tune up on the time machine before you go. And _you_ need to let your mother know that you're leaving."

* * *

_Time falls away but these small hours, these small hours still remain_

* * *

June 6, 2039, 7:04 pm

"All done." Cornelius slid out from under the red time machine and stood up to close the hood before turning to face his wife.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea. He's bound to get into trouble."

"He'll be fine, Franny. He'll be with me."

"Mhmm, an absent-minded fourteen-year-old you. I remember how you were in those days."

Cornelius laughed. "Not that summer. I remember, you were twelve and your whole family spent the summer in Europe. I holed myself up in my lab till Mom and Dad came back from the Alps. Wilbur's right. I needed someone to drag me out of there. Who better than my best friend?"

Franny frowned and crossed her arms. "He may be Lewis' best friend, but he's _your_ son."

Cornelius wiped the grease off his hands and then pulled his wife into an embrace. "Just think of it as a bonding experience. He and I will have a lot to talk about when he gets home."

"All set!" Wilbur exclaimed as he dropped into the garage. He was carrying a large backpack filled with camping supplies. Cornelius glanced over the bag.

"Nothing in there that won't have been invented yet?"

"Nope! We're going totally old school. Gonna put up the tent by hand and everything."

"What about food?" Franny asked.

"I've got my birthday money from Nonna Framagucci. We'll go shopping in the morning before we head out. I've already made a shopping list."

"Just how long have you been planning this trip?" Cornelius wondered.

Wilbur smiled. "A few days."

"And you knew I'd say yes?"

"I hoped you would."

"Alright, boys. Let's get you going before the sun sets. I'd rather not have you flying in the dark." Franny ushered her son towards the time machine. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be home safe and sound where I can keep an eye on you for the rest of the summer."

"Mom!" Wilbur groaned as he lifted his backpack into the back seat of the time machine but he allowed her to pull him close into a hug. He even hugged her back and whispered, "Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Just be careful and stay out of trouble."

"I will." Wilbur felt his father's arms around him next and groaned again. "Dad, I'm gonna see you in a few minutes."

Cornelius laughed. "I know. Now, don't forget our agreement. No side trips with the time machine. Just there and back. We expect you home for dinner on the tenth."

"Got it, Dad. I promise." Wilbur turned to get into the time machine.

"One more thing." Cornelius added as his son was fastening his seatbelt. He waited for Wilbur to look at him and smiled. "Have fun."

Wilbur grinned. "Thanks, Dad. See you in the past." He closed the top and started the engine while his Dad opened the door in the roof. With a final wave to his parents, Wilbur flew the time machine out of the garage and into the sky above Todayland.

The sun was just beginning to set, painting the world in gold as Wilbur entered the correct date and time into the console. Then, with a burst of speed, the time machine was engulfed in bubbles and vanished into the atmosphere.

* * *

_Time falls away but these small hours, these small hours still remain_

* * *

June 6, 2009, 7:32 pm

Wilbur knew something was wrong the moment the bubbles faded and the time machine was left in darkness. It didn't make sense. He'd programmed the machine to take him exactly 30 years into the past; same day, same time, down to the minute. It should have still been evening, but he couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly, a bright flash lit up the sky. The lightening illuminated the dark clouds which blocked out any lingering sunlight. Wilbur's eyes widened as he realized that he'd arrived right in the middle of a thunderstorm. He needed to land quickly. These were not ideal flying conditions.

"Woah!" Wilbur gripped the wheel tightly as a strong gust of wind threatened to overturn the time machine. "Okay, I need to get out of this." He glanced outside, trying to get his bearings and find a safe landing site, but in between the flashes of lightening, he couldn't see a thing.

Thunder crashed loudly about him, making it difficult to focus and another gust of wind tested his control. He kept flying, not sure where he was going as the clouds opened up into a torrential downpour, obscuring his vision even more. "This is bad! This is really, really bad!"

The time machine shook violently and Wilbur suddenly wished he'd never left home, or at least bothered to check what the weather would be like upon his arrival. He knew he should try to land but, unable to see, he feared crashing into a lake or a building. He had no idea where he was or how far he'd flown off course. The sensors on the machine were going haywire with all the electricity in the air. Even the compass was out of control, spinning around randomly in both directions.

"Think, Wilbur Robinson! Think!" but his thoughts were cut off as a bolt of lightning struck the time machine. He was protected from electrocution by the machine's insulated interior, but the engine wasn't so lucky. The dashboard blacked out and the machine started to fall.

Wilbur held tight to the wheel hoping to guide the machine into a glide and thus lessen the force of impact. It was useless though. He knew he was going to crash… any moment now.

In another flash of lightening, he saw the ground rising up to meet him and then… nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Falls Away: A **_**Meet the Robinson **_**and **_**Incredibles **_**Fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are the property of _Disney/Pixar_. I do not own them but am grateful for the opportunity to use them in the unleashing of my own imagination.

**Rating:** This story is rated K

* * *

**Chapter 2**

June 6, 2009, 7:32 pm

Violet Parr stared at the dark sky through the glass ceiling of her family's new home. They had moved in that morning and had just finished unloading the truck when the clouds rolled in. For once, their move hadn't been necessitated by threats to their super hero identities. It had been a family decision. Everyone, except Jack-Jack who was only three, had a say in whether and where they would move.

Dad wanted some place bigger, so he wouldn't have to duck to pass through doorways.

Mom wanted to be a bit further away from the dangers of the city; her children may be supers but that didn't mean she wanted them constantly fighting bad guys.

Dash wanted a lot of room to run as fast as he could.

Violet just wanted a little change of scenery.

The timing of the move worked out well since Violet had just finished middle school, Dash had just finished elementary, and Jack-Jack was just about to start preschool. It meant no one had to worry about changing schools since they'd all be changing anyway. Violet, at least, didn't really mind leaving her friends behind. She didn't have very many to begin with. She'd found that middle school changes people. Girls who had been her friends in the seventh grade had become her worst enemies in the eighth. It didn't help that she'd started dating one of the most popular guys in school. Things had gone on well enough with Tony Ridinger, but they'd eventually found that they had very little in common and parted ways amicably. But that didn't stop nearly every girl in her grade from turning against her. After the torment of the last few months, Violet was happy to leave the school district for the suburbs.

They'd found a place outside of town, on five acres of land backing up to a five hundred acre wildlife preserve. The house wasn't really a house at all. It was an old observatory, the Ericson Observatory to be exact. Apparently, it had a twin on the opposite side of town. The realtor had told some long story about rival families trying to be the first to prove that Pluto wasn't a planet or something like that. It didn't really matter because both companies had lost funding and been shut down years ago.

Both buildings stood empty for a long time until a few years ago when the other one, the Anderson Observatory, was bought by a young couple and their newly adopted son. Ever since then, the realtor had been searching for a similar family to purchase this one.

Violet had her doubts that the other family was anything like hers, but nevertheless, the old observatory proved to be perfect for a family of super heroes. It had plenty of room both inside and out, lots of privacy, and tons of potential. Her father already had plans to turn the basement into a sort of training room/headquarters for their super hero activities. Meanwhile, her mother had gone all interior decorator on them and had color schemes pick out for every room. It was unanimously decided that the top floor, with the glass dome ceiling would belong to everyone, a family room of sorts, without the television which was in the living room downstairs. It would be a peaceful place meant for reading and star gazing and family game nights.

This is where Violet found herself now, although there were no stars to be seen on a stormy night like this. She could hear Dash somewhere downstairs entertaining Jack-Jack. Mom was busy searching through boxes so she could finish making dinner ("Has anyone seen my whisk!?"). Dad was trying to find a place to put the dining table. ("I think it's in this box over here, Honey! Whoops! Watch out Jack-Jack!" "Sorry, Daddy!" "Hey, Jack-Jack, come here! Let's build a fort with these boxes!" "Yay!") Violet giggled a little at her family's antics and then sighed. It had been a long day and she was glad to sneak away for awhile.

Lightning flashed through the darkened sky and thunder rolled all around their new home. Violet wasn't scared though. She liked storms. There was something beautiful about them, like fire or water. They could all be dangerous but they were also beautiful, you just had to be careful.

A single raindrop hit the glass dome with a plink that echoed loudly in the quiet room. Moments later, the sky opened up and a deluge began to pound against the glass. Violet could barely see anything now. Lightning illuminated the world sporadically, glaring sharply off the pouring rain.

"Violet! Come on down!" Her mother called. "Dinner's almost ready!"

Violet stood up. "Coming Mom!" Before heading downstairs she took one last look at the storm outside. Just then, a flash of lightning illuminated a large… something, falling out of the sky. Violet's mouth dropped open in shock as the object hit ground with enough force to shake their new home.

"Mom! Dad!" Violet rushed downstairs, jumping two or three steps at a time.

"Violet, stop shouting. What is it?" Her mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Something just fell out of the sky! It crashed in our yard! Didn't you feel it?"

"You mean the thunder?" Dash rolled his eyes as he walked past toward the dining room with Jack-Jack on his shoulders. "And I thought you were crazy before, Vi."

"I'm not crazy, you little maggot! And it wasn't thunder! I saw it! It was a… a plane or something!"

"Kids stop fighting." her father said coming into the hallway. "Vi, it's pitch black out there. It was probably just the lightning playing tricks on your eyes."

"No, Dad! I know what I saw." Violet pushed past her parents and raced out the front door.

"Violet, it's pouring!" Her mother protested.

Violet had the presence of mind to use her force field as an umbrella, keeping her dry for the most part, although her shoes were sloshing mud onto her pants as she ran to the place where the… thing had crashed. It was hard to see it in the dark but she knew approximately where it was.

She paused and looked around. It had to be nearby. Lightning lit the sky and she spied it just a bit to her right. Racing over, she got her first good look at the thing. It was something like a plane, although not like any plane she'd ever seen. It was small, only big enough for one or two passengers. It had two wings, but one was longer than the other and the engine seemed to be built into it. The cockpit was teardrop shaped with a large glass roof. Another flash of lightening revealed that most of the machine was red.

"Whoa! What is that thing?!" Violet turned around to see the rest of her family behind her, all donned in raincoats and holding umbrellas. Dash was staring wide-eyed at the machine. Her parents both looked worried.

"I told you I wasn't seeing things." She growled at her brother. She turned back to the machine and peered inside as lightning lit the sky once more. She gasped at what she saw.

"Violet, step back." Her father cautioned. "We don't know if it's safe."

"Dad! There's someone inside!" She ignored his warning and stepped closer to the machine. Upon reaching it, she searched for a door, or some way to open the glass shell but found none. Thankfully, her father was there a moment later.

Using his super strength, Bob pried the lid from the body of the machine and tossed it aside.

Helen leaned closer as her husband removed the seatbelt from the person inside. She gasped when she saw him. "He's just a boy."

"Is he dead." Dash asked.

Bob shook his head and lifted the boy gently. "No, he's breathing. Let's get him inside."

Violet extended her force field to cover both her father and the boy as they raced back through the rain towards their new home. Once inside, Bob placed the boy on the couch and then left the room. Violet took a moment to examine the boy in the light. He was about her age, with light skin and black hair which was stuck up in the front like a cowlick. She wondered briefly what color his eyes were. There was a large gash on his forehead and blood trickled down in a steady stream over his ear.

"Mom! He's bleeding! Bring some towels!"

"I'm here." Helen knelt down at her side with a first aid kit in one hand while reaching back into the kitchen with the other. Her arm returned a moment later with a handful of towels. "Here, Vi. Keep pressure on the wound while I check for other injuries. Dash, keep Jack- Jack entertained. Bob! Call an ambulance!"

Bob stepped back into the room and shook his head. "Helen, we can't. We don't know who this boy is but judging by his strange vehicle, I'd say he's probably a super. We need to protect his identity."

"He needs help, Bob!"

"So help him. But we can't call anyone. If the police find that machine, it could put all of our identities at risk." He headed back toward the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To move the machine into the garage. I'll be back in a minute."

Helen rolled her eyes with a sigh and turned back to her patient. The boy was so young, no older than Violet. What was a child like this doing flying a strange machine in the middle of a storm? Where were his parents? Even if he was a super, he shouldn't be alone on a night like this. Her motherly instincts went out to the boy as she finished checking for injuries. Finding none, she turned her attention to his head wound.

"Let me see, Vi."

Violet moved the towels slowly, keeping them close by to catch the dripping blood. Carefully, Helen began cleaning the wound. Head wounds always bled a lot so it looked worse than it was. It wasn't deep at all, just a splice accompanied by a large bruise. He'd have quite the headache when he woke up. Once the bleeding had mostly stopped, Helen applied some Neosporin, and used a liquid bandage spray to seal the wound. A few butterfly stitches completed the job ensuring that it wouldn't re-open.

"All done." She said with a sigh.

"So, what do we now?" Violet asked, feeling helpless.

"Let's get him cleaned up." Helen replied, gesturing to the blood that was now drying on the side of the boy's face. "And then we wait. Hopefully, he'll wake up soon. If he doesn't, I will be calling an ambulance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Falls Away: A **_**Meet the Robinson **_**and **_**Incredibles **_**Fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are the property of _Disney/Pixar_. I do not own them but am grateful for the opportunity to use them in the unleashing of my own imagination.

**Rating:** This story is rated K

* * *

**Chapter 3**

June 6, 2009, 9:58 pm

His head hurt.

For awhile, that was all he knew. The pain was overwhelming; an intense throbbing just above his eye which consumed every thought and feeling. There was no room for anything else. If his body moved at all, or made any sound, he had no knowledge of it.

Eventually though, the pain above his eye began to fade; not entirely, but enough that he could be aware of other things. The first was that there was other pain in his back, his arms, his legs, his chest… pretty much everywhere. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Maybe he was… he didn't know.

The next thing he became aware of was sound. There was a voice. He couldn't understand it though. It sounded foggy and hollow at first, like someone speaking underwater or in a cave. Slowly it became clearer.

"Are you awake?"

It was a girl's voice. He didn't recognize it, but it was definitely a girl.

"Mom! I think he's waking up!"

The voice was louder this time; much louder. He winced, and then moaned at the sudden facial movement. Yeah, moving… moving wasn't a good idea.

"Oh! Sorry. Are you okay?"

Softer this time, and apologetic. When she wasn't shouting, her voice was actually kind of soothing. Maybe she was an angel. Did angels have moms?

His head throbbed and he scratched the angel idea. There was no way heaven would hurt this much. He had to be alive.

"Can you open your eyes?"

He thought about that for a moment. Could he? He figured it was worth a shot. He opened them, just a crack but squeezed them shut tight an instant later. Too bright. Definitely too bright.

"Are the lights to bright? Here, I can dim them."

He heard her move. A few seconds later, the room darkened on the other side of his eyelids. Her voice returned to him a moment later.

"Is that better? Can you try again?"

It couldn't hurt worse than it already did. Besides, he wanted to see who was speaking to him. He blinked once, then again. It hurt both times, not so much from the light as from the facial movement. His vision blurred and then began to focus.

A face swam in front of him – black hair, blue eyes, and a button of a nose. As he looked on, a lock of hair fell across one side of her face and she left it there. She was smiling, but it was a worried sort of smile and he wondered briefly what she'd look like if she were laughing.

"Hi."

He focused on her mouth while she spoke, fascinated, like he was remembering how to form words.

"How are you feeling?"

He supposed he ought to answer her question although, that meant moving again – at least his face or whatever parts of it were used for talking – and he wasn't sure he wanted to do that just yet. But it might be worth it. She looked so hopeful.

His first attempt came out in a choked whisper and he coughed. Coughing really hurt. Whetting his mouth he tried again. "I… like I got hit by something." He rasped.

"Close. You crashed your plane."

He frowned, and then stopped because it hurt too much. "Plane?" That couldn't be right. "I don't have a plane… at least, I don't think I do." His mouth was really dry but talking was getting easier.

"Well, whatever it was, you crash landed in our back yard." She was so matter of fact about it, you'd think having planes crash in her backyard was an everyday occurrence.

He was confused. He had no idea where he was or where he ought to be or why he would be flying a plane or –

"I'm Violet, by the way. What's your name?"

It was such a simple question. He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when the answer wasn't forthcoming. He wracked his brain but only one phrase came to mind and it wasn't his name.

"That is an excellent question."

"Vi, don't pester him with questions."

A women appeared; older than Violet, probably her mom. The women knelt down beside what he realized was a couch – which he was laying on. He was in a living room, or what would be a living room once the mountains of boxes were unpacked. It looked like someone had just moved in, or was getting ready to move out. The room spun.

"How are you feeling?" the woman, Violet's mom, asked. He wanted to point out that she'd just asked him a question after berating her daughter for doing the same but something else took precedence.

"Like… like I'm going to be sick."

And he was, but not before Violet shouted, "Dash! Quick! Bring a bucket!" And there was a bucket.

"Eww eww eww! That is sooo gross!" It was a boy's voice this time.

"Thank you, Dash. Could you bring him some water please?" Violet's mother asked.

"What am I? A gopher? Here you go."

Feeling somewhat better, he looked up to see a young, blond-haired boy standing beside him with a glass of water. He wasn't sure when the boy had gotten the glass but was grateful, nonetheless, for the chance to rinse his mouth. He rinsed twice and then drank the rest of the water to cleanse his throat and esophagus.

"Don't drink too much." Violet's mother warned. "You'll make yourself sick again. You've got a pretty bad concussion."

Finishing the water, he laid back with a groan. He closed his eyes just breathed for a moment, willing his head to stop hurting. When he opened his eyes again, Violet and the other two were still staring at him.

"Where am I?" he asked, deciding to gather whatever information he could. His brain was so foggy; he couldn't seem to remember anything clearly. Perhaps their answers would help him make sense of things.

"You're in our house." The woman answered. She didn't look too much like Violet; her hair was red, though the nose was similar. "Don't mind the mess. We just finished moving in this afternoon and haven't really started unpacking yet. I'm Helen Parr." She introduced herself and then laid a hand on the blond boy's head. "This is my son, Dash, and you've already met my daughter, Violet. My other son, Jack-Jack, is asleep and my husband, Bob, is in the garage investigating the damage done to your, um… vehicle."

Right, the plane thing; Violet had mentioned that he'd crashed it. Mrs. Parr didn't seem familiar, nor did any of the names she listed, but he didn't expect them to as this family seemed to be regarding him as one might regard an alien.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mrs. Parr prompted.

He searched his brain, looking for clues. He remembered rain and bright flashes, disorientation, then nothing. He must have hit his head then and blacked out.

"I was… driving? Or… flying I guess. You said it was a plane?" He looked at Violet and she nodded.

"Something like that."

He still wasn't sure about that. It didn't seem right, but he continued. "I don't remember what I was doing, just rain and lightening. There was a… loud noise and I must've lost control… I don't remember anything else."

"I'm not surprised. With an injury like that, you ought to be in the hospital. I'm afraid my husband is a bit paranoid. But now that you're awake we'll call your parents and see to it that you're taken care of. What's your name?"

"Um…" He tried, again, to think of a name to which he associated himself but came up empty once more. "I don't… actually… um, I don't know." He knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed – it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember – but the realization that he couldn't remember his own name left him feeling small, like a child, helpless.

"You don't know your name?" Dash asked, perplexed.

"Hush, Dash." Mrs. Parr scolded her son and then turned back to him. "I'm sure it'll come back to you soon. Why don't we try something else? What are your parent's names? Your mother and father."

He took a breath and searched his mind, focusing on the idea of mother and father. There were flashes – blue eyes behind glasses, a black ponytail, a long white coat, a brightly colored skirt. There were sounds – a warm chuckle, jazz music. There were feelings – a warm embrace, comfort, safety, love.

He knew.

He knew that he had parents and that, without a doubt, they had to be the greatest parents in the world but…

He couldn't remember their names or even their faces, just fleeting impressions. He frowned. What kind of kid forgets his own parents?

"You don't know?" asked Dash. "Do you know anything?"

That little kid was starting to get annoying. If he had any sort of strength right now he'd have done something about it. Thankfully, Mrs. Parr spared him the effort.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, go see what your father is up to. Let him know that our guest is awake."

The boy looked like he might protest but a stern look from his mother sent him scurrying away.

"Sorry about my brother." Violet apologized. "He's kind of a maggot."

"Vi, please." Mrs. Parr scolded.

"It's alright." He said quickly, not wanting her to make Violet leave as well. "I don't have any siblings… at least; I don't think I do…" A young man and woman flitted through his subconscious, but they weren't his siblings. They were… "I have… cousins… maybe, yeah. Once removed, but they're older." His entire thought process was conducted with a concentrated frown.

"Do you know their names?" Violet asked, gently.

His eyebrows pinched together and he winced as the motion pull at the wound on his forehead. Relaxing his facial muscles as much as possible, he replied. "No…no, I… I remember people, but only vaguely and I can't…" he shook his head. "I'm not getting any names."

"Sounds like you've got amnesia." A large man with thinning yellow hair appeared in the room with Dash at his side. "I'm Robert Parr."

He nodded, not sure what else to do when he had no name to introduce himself with in return.

"Have you tried numbers?" Mr. Parr continued. "I heard somewhere that it's easier for amnesia patients to remember numbers than names."

"Let's try something simple." Mrs. Parr interjected. "What about your birthday?"

He was surprised when the answer came forth almost immediately.

"May 17, 2023."

His answer was met with silence and then,

"Wow! He's really lost his marbles." All eyes turned to glare at Dash.

Mrs. Parr stood and ushered her son out of the room while Mr. Parr and Violet turned their focus back to him. He frowned, confused by their reactions.

"I'm… pretty sure I got that one right."

Violet smiled a little but answered seriously, "You probably have the day right, but you must be a little confused about the year."

"What do you mean?"

"It's 2009, kid." Mr. Parr interrupted. "There's no way you were born in 2023 unless you've somehow comeback from the future…" His voice drifted off in a curious tone and he suddenly turned and left the room, leaving Violet alone with him once more.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Violet rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. My family can be pretty weird sometimes."

"They can't be weirder than mine." He responded without thinking.

"How do you know? I thought you couldn't remember your family."

"I can't. But I do remember something about singing frogs and a meatball cannon and when I try to think about my family, the word 'weird' definitely comes to mind."

Violet laughed and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Falls Away: A **_**Meet the Robinson **_**and **_**Incredibles **_**Fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are the property of _Disney/Pixar_. I do not own them but am grateful for the opportunity to use them in the unleashing of my own imagination.

**Rating:** This story is rated K

* * *

**Chapter 4**

June 7, 2009, 11:34 am

The next day was a little chaotic in the Parr household. In addition to all the unpacking that needed to be done, there was a huge mystery to solve.

Violet listened quietly as her mother asked question after question, trying to piece together an identity for the mystery boy.

"What city are you from?" Her mother asked.

"Todayland."

"Where's that?" Dash wondered.

"Um… in America?"

"Where do you go to school?" Helen continued.

"I don't know"

"Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah! Chargeball!"

"What's chargeball?" asked Dash. He received an exaggerated response.

"What's chargeball?! Only the best sport ever!"

"What's your phone number?"

"569-2417-62-35844-9625"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Hey! An answer that actually makes sense!"

Dash received a glare from his mother.

The other boy just groaned and dropped his head into his hands, leaning his elbows on the dining table. The questions were frustrating, not because he couldn't answer them, but because the answers he gave couldn't be true, according to his caretakers. Nothing was fitting together. He couldn't remember much and what he thought he knew, apparently didn't make any sense. His headache, which had been greatly relieved by a dose of extra strength Tylenol, was gradually returning.

"What do you know about time travel?"

Four sets of eyes turned to stare at Bob, who was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What's time travel?" Jack-Jack asked, peering over the edge of an empty packing box, in which he'd been playing. The grown-ups didn't answer and everyone got very quiet, so the boy went back to playing.

Helen looked at her husband, perplexed. "Bob, what does time travel have to do with anything?"

The man pointed a thumb back toward the garage and directed his answer to the strange young man at his dining table. "I've been looking at that flying contraption of yours. I've never seen anything like it and I've seen my share of advanced technology." He didn't mention that this was because he was Mr. Incredible and, as a super hero, he often had access to the latest and greatest inventions, even top secret ones. "I ran some of the parts through a database and couldn't come up with anything."

"But that could mean anything, Dad." Violet responded. "It doesn't exactly scream time travel."

"I know. I didn't think of it myself, at first. But when he," Bob gestured to the young man. "Said that he was born in 2023, it got me thinking about one of the weird parts I couldn't figure out. Come on, I'll show you."

The family, plus one, filed down to the garage where they stared at a badly mangle body of red metal. In the light, it was much easier to see. It was like a plane… sort of; more like a Smart Car with wings. At least it kind of had wings but one was longer than the other and the engine of the machine seemed to be mounted in the middle of the longer one. The whole machine looked unbalance and Violet couldn't imagine how the thing could fly. She had to admit, she'd never seen anything like it, even in her time as a super hero.

Violet, Helen, and Dash stood staring at the machine with similar looks of confusion and analysis. Bob, however, strode up to it and reached inside to point at some device. "See this thing here has a number pad on it and it seems to be specifically designed to enter in dates and times so…" Before he could continue, however, he was interrupted by their mystery boy who was presently poking in, out, and around the machine, looking very excited.

"Yup! Definitely a time machine. But it's in really bad shape. I must've done a number on it last night. I don't even think it'll fly anymore, let alone travel through time without some major repairs." He was speaking and moving more than he had since he first woke up and the Parr family was momentarily stunned by the change in the boy. Violet smiled.

Bob shook himself from his stupor and asked, "So you recognize it? Can you fix it?"

The boy thought for a moment, with one hand on his chin and the other crossing his chest to prop his elbow. "Nope, and nope." He said finally. "But this tells us a lot. If I came here in a time machine then I must be from the future, which explains why you only have ten-digit phone numbers and you" he pointed directly as Dash with a perturbed look, "don't know what chargeball is – which must be a crime in my time."

"Does everyone have a time machine in the future?" Violet asked.

"That is an excellent question!" He responded, and continued poking around the machine. "I wonder… hmm… no, that wouldn't make any sense. If everyone had a time machine, then the whole time continuum would descend into chaos."

"So why do you have one?" Dash questioned.

"Another excellent question! Obviously, I have a time machine because… um… because I'm a time cop from the future. Of course! That's the only thing that makes sense. I must've been in this time under cover when I got caught in that storm. I've got to try and remember what my mission was so that I can complete it before it's too late."

"Hold on a second, Captain Time Travel." Helen stopped his excited theories, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You are only fifteen and even if you are from the future, I doubt your parents – or the government for that matter – would allow you to travel through time fighting crime." As the mother of super powered children, Helen knew all about the fear that came with letting them fight crime. Assuming this young man was not a super, there was no way his mother would allow him to go anywhere near a villain, time machine or no. "There must be some other explanation."

"Hey, there's a back pack back here." Dash called from the cockpit where he'd begun poking around while his parents talked to the mystery boy. He pulled a huge rucksack from the back seat and tossed it to the ground. "Maybe we can find some clues."

"That's perfect! I bet I brought along Trans time-space communicator that I can use to contact someone back at HQ and let them know that the time machine is broken. Oh, and by 'HQ' I mean 'headquarters.'" The strange boy clarified for Dash.

Dash rolled his eyes. "I know what it means."

"Wow. You're smarter than you look." The older boy shot back.

"Boys, please." Helen scolded. She knelt down to look through the rucksack. "Let's just see if we can find some identification."

Ten minutes later, the entire contents of the back pack were spread out on the garage floor. It was a strange mix of camping equipment, clothing, and comic books. But there was no wallet. The only money was stored in a clear plastic bag which looked something like a zip-lock bag except that it was missing the zipper. There was no ID.

"Shouldn't you have a driver's license or something?" Dash asked.

"Hey, I only turned fifteen last month. I was probably too busy with finals at school to go out and get my permit yet."

"It's no wonder you crashed the time machine. You're not even supposed to be driving."

"I crashed the time machine because I flew into a storm."

"Leave him alone, Dash." Violet butted in, tired of the argument. She shoved a stack of comic books into her brother's hands. "Here, why don't you read these or something?"

"Huh? I don't want to re…" his eyes flew open as he looked at the book on top of the stack. "Whoa! TMNT 2030 Issue 17! This hasn't even been written yet! Awesome!" A moment later, Dash was sitting in the front seat of the time machine with his nose buried in comic books.

Violet rolled her eyes and smiled at the mystery boy. "I figured that would work. He loves comic books. They're about the only thing he ever reads."

"So it looks like you were going camping." Bob said, twirling a marshmallow roasting stick around his finger. "And not alone either; two sleeping bags, two marshmallow sticks, two mess kits. Either you were meeting someone here or someone was supposed to join you later. Meaning, hopefully, someone will come looking for you.

"What I find strange though is that, other than the comic books, there is nothing in this pack that indicates you're from the future. Heck, some of this is even old school by today's standards." He held up a folded map. "Most people have GPS on their phones these days."

The mystery boy shrugged. "I was probably trying to avoid contaminating the timeline." He sighed. "Well the back pack wasn't much help." He seemed to wilt, his previous energy leaving him almost as quickly as it came. He hung his head and laid a disappointed hand on the time machine. "I don't know who I am. And the time machine is broken, so even if I do remember I have no way of getting home. I'm stuck here… without a family, or a home, or even a name. What am I gonna do?"

In that moment, Helen's heart went out to the boy and she asked herself how she'd want her own children to be treated if the somehow became stranded in a strange place with no memory. With that in mind, she met her husband's eyes. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. They'd have to be careful about not revealing their super powers, but they were responsible for this boy now. Heaven forbid knowledge about a time machine and its teenage driver should fall into the wrong hands.

Bob nodded and Helen smiled. Reaching down, she tilted the boy's chin up so that she could see his eyes and looked at him, reassuringly. "You'll stay with us."

His eyes grew wide as he acknowledged her words. "R-really? I can stay here? I mean… would that be alright. I don't want to be a bother or anything and you've already done so much to help me…"

"It wouldn't be a bother at all." Bob said, coming around to stand by his wife. "Besides, we're going to need some extra help with all the unpacking we need to do, if you don't mind some physical labor."

"No – not at all. I'd be glad to help in any way. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Dash, still buried in his comics, took a moment to realize what was going on. "Wait! You mean he's gonna stay here?!"

* * *

_Time falls away but these small hours, these small hours still remain._

* * *

June 7, 2009, 7:23 pm

"Milo?"

"No"

"Hogarth?"

"No way!"

"How about Basil?"

"That's not a name. It's an herb."

"Phoebus?"

"I'm going to assume you're joking."

Violet laughed. She'd stopped suggesting serious names half an hour ago. His reactions were too funny. Sadly, she was running out of ideas unless she wanted to start suggesting animal names like Pongo and Simba.

"Well, we've got to call you something." After a long day spent unpacking and talking about the future, Violet and the mystery boy had retired to the observatory dome to wait for dinner. After talking for awhile, she'd started throwing out suggestions for his name, hoping maybe she could spark a memory with one of them. It hadn't worked but after awhile it became something of a game and she kept going just to see what he'd say.

"How about 'Captain Time Travel?' Your mom called me that."

"No, too long." Violet thought for a moment. He was a time traveler so he needed a time traveler's name. Herbert George Wells sounded too old. So did Dr. Emmet Brown. But that made her think about something else. "How about Marty?"

"Marty?"

"You know, like Marty McFly from _Back to the Future_."

"What's _Back to the Future_?"

"It's a movie, about time travel. I can't believe you haven't seen it."

"If it was made in this time, it's probably in the archives back in my time."

"It was made in the 1980's."

"Yeah, definitely archived." The boy stood up from his seat beside Violet and wandered around the domed room, occasionally glancing up at the evening sky through the glass ceiling. "You know, there's something really familiar about this place. It almost feels like I've been here before."

Violet shrugged. "Maybe you have, in the future." She shook her head. "That's just weird, talking about something in the past tense when it's in the future."

"Told you, my life is weird. And I don't even remember most of it. Your life seems so normal. I could probably get used to normal. I might have to, if I can't find a way home."

He seemed sad for a moment and Violet wanted to make him smile again. Standing, she stood beside him where he was staring off into space through the dome. She reached up and flicked his cowlick to get his attention. "Trust me; my life is pretty weird too. You just don't know me well enough yet."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and suddenly she felt self conscious. She had to resist the temptation to pull her hair in front of her face. Swallowing, she asked hesitantly, "Is… is weird okay?"

"Of course. Weird is perfect." He smiled and her fears vanished.

"So… Marty?"

The boy shrugged. "It'll do, I guess."

"Marty it is then."


End file.
